Open-chain and macrocyclic polyaminocarboxylates which exhibit a high thermodynamic stability in the complexes they form with Gd(III) will be synthesized and evaluated for their efficacy in vivo. Mass spectrometry is needed to fully characterize the chelating agents and their precursors.